


Callings

by Emmeebee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Leah considers her future and makes a decision.





	Callings

After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, the vampires and werewolves had settled into a reluctant peace. Their relationship was strained, and Leah suspected it always would be, but they were allies now. Just as forces beyond their control had pitted them against one another, now they brought them together.

Leah accepted the truce. Doing anything else would have broken Seth’s heart — besides, although she’d never admit it to anyone, it was easier. When she was with the vampires, she didn’t have to worry about Sam and Emily or whether someone else would imprint or the tribes’ pity. That all fell away.

Running around with Jacob and Seth was fun; nothing felt better than the wind rustling her fur and the soft dirt beneath her paws. Even Rosalie and Esme weren’t half-bad, if she ignored the smell. And she liked knowing she was helping to keep the tribe safe.

Things could stay like this forever.

Leah couldn’t stay like this forever.

She didn’t feel _ right _ here. The others called the change a calling — destiny — fate — 

But what if it was the wrong one? What if she didn’t _ want _to answer the call? What if there was another call out there, stronger, meant for her?

She would never find out while she was forcing herself to follow this one.

So ten years later, the day before the Cullens left Forks — Jacob with them — Leah announced her decision. According to Esme, they were going to separate places; their family had grown so big that moving together was risky.

She was going to go with them. Not Esme, specifically, but Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, who were going to college a few states over. She wasn’t going to study; Rosalie had offered to cover the fees, but her pride had prevented it. But she would live with them and find a job in the area.

Shifting wouldn’t be possible there. The city was too big, and there would be too many people around at all hours of the night. But that was what she needed. A few years without changing would give her the chance to clear her head and see everything afresh.

Leah knew no one would understand; it had taken weeks for her mother and Seth to accept it, and they knew how hard being a werewolf was for her. But that wasn’t her problem to deal with.

Maybe she would return to Forks and join the pack again. Maybe she would settle and grow old somewhere else.

Only time would tell.


End file.
